<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hero or Shinobi? The Dilemma of an Uchiha by BakaKurisu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952448">Hero or Shinobi? The Dilemma of an Uchiha</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaKurisu/pseuds/BakaKurisu'>BakaKurisu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Dadzawa, Dimension Travel, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Swearing, Therapy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:07:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaKurisu/pseuds/BakaKurisu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While running from Kinshiki and Momoshiki, Sasuke ends up somewhere that is definitely not Konoha.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Enter: Sasuke Uchiha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Uchiha Sasuke.</strong>
</p>
<p>Son of Uchiha Fugaku, former Konoha Chief of Police, and Uchiha Mikoto. Brother to Uchiha Itachi. Survivor of the Uchiha Clan Massacre. Slayer of Shimura Danzō. Former wielder of a Cursed Seal. Reincarnation of Ōtsutsuki Indra. Sealer of Ōtsutsuki Kaguya. Wielder of the legendary Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and exalted Six Paths Rinnegan. Supporting Kage of Konoha. Father of Uchiha Sarada and Husband to Uchiha Sakura. Friend to Uzumaki Naruto, 7th Hokage.</p>
<p>Also, exhausted beyond belief.</p>
<p>So it was no surprise Sasuke thought he had somehow been caught in a genjutsu when he fell from the sky and onto the ground next to the bench some homeless-looking man was sitting on.</p>
<p>Unfortunately for him, it wasn't. Let's see how Sasuke actually got himself into this mess, shall we?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>###</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sasuke had just finished exploring the ruins of Ōtsutsuki Kaguya's Palace. He was exhausted, almost out of chakra, and wanted to go home and deliver the scroll he found to Naruto.</p>
<p>But it seemed some other people had different plans.</p>
<p>"You there! Inferior creature, who are you, and what are you doing in Kaguya's castle?"</p>
<p>Upon hearing the unknown voice, Sasuke looked up, revealing a black pupil with black eye bags underneath it.</p>
<p>"Who are you two?" Sasuke countered while glaring at the two mysterious silhouettes standing on the cliffside.</p>
<p>Laughing, the two beings stepped forward. The one in front clearly shorter than the other who was standing silently behind him.</p>
<p>"I am Ōtsutsuki Momoshiki and this is Ōtsutsuki Kinshiki," said the dignified individual.</p>
<p>Sasuke's eyes widened at hearing the name Ōtsutsuki.</p>
<p>The one named Momoshiki had his hair, which was parted down the middle in a zig-zag fashion, tied into a long ponytail. The two horns on his head, a signature characteristic of many Ōtsutsuki, were both flat and curved. His facial features and the rest of his body were deceptively delicate. His eyebrows were shaped into light gray-colored circles, to represent nobility in his clan. He was dressed in a white kariginu, baggy pants, a pair of tengu-geta, and a black glove on his left hand. He also had a transparent hagoromo veil covering his head and ponytail.</p>
<p>When Sasuke saw the Rinnegan on his palms, he sighed in frustration.</p>
<p>"This is gonna be annoying," he muttered to himself.</p>
<p>The second one, Ōtsutsuki Kinshiki, jumped down from where they were and smashed where Sasuke was previously standing. Luckily he had been able to dodge the attack in time.</p>
<p>Like Momoshiki, he had pale skin. The main differences were he had short spiky blue-greyish hair, a full beard, and a long horn above his left eye. He had large hands and a burly body build accompanied by a height that caused him to tower over anyone he met. He wore a pale blue high collar shirt with back cuffs, and around his waist was a grey sash. His pants were grey and he had on flat black shoes that curled at the tip like an elf.</p>
<p>After creating glowing red trench knives using the tool creation technique, Kinshiki yelled, "Ōtsutsuki Kinshiki. On guard!" That was all Sasuke witnessed before Kinshiki suddenly appeared in front of him covered in a cloak of blue lightning.</p>
<p>Unfazed by the former's speed, Sasuke unsheathed his chokutō and parried the incoming barrage of lightning speed attacks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>###</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Various explosions were caused as the duo of talented combatants engaged in combat.</p>
<p>Utilizing his kenjutsu skills expertly, Sasuke was able to match every attack made by Kinshiki without the assistance of ninjutsu or his Rinnegan but only his base Sharingan.</p>
<p>But having only one arm put him at a major disadvantage, so once Kinshiki put on more pressure, Sasuke was slightly overwhelmed. This very brief moment of weakness allowed Kinshiki to blitz Sasuke into many boulders that littered the area.</p>
<p>Seemingly unaffected by the attacks, Sasuke got behind Konshiki and sliced the tip of his horn off. This form of disrespect only aided in angering the brute.</p>
<p>As Kinshiki made an attempt to slam his weapons onto the Uchiha, Sasuke was able to move out of the way and grab a kunai to stab Kinshiki and incapacitate him. However, Kinshiki swiftly reacted to this plan and struck Sasuke onto the ground.</p>
<p>His 3-tomoe Sharingan allowed him to roll to his side and dodge the punch directed at him, which caused the small area of the ground to be destroyed.</p>
<p>Kinshiki then created an ax and sped towards Sasuke. Just before he was hit, however, he was able to use Amenotejikara to switch places with a stone statue behind him. The statue was instantly demolished as the large enemy's ax made contact with it.</p>
<p>As Kinshiki was about to go on the offensive once again, Sasuke used one of his Rinnegan abilities to create a portal to Konoha.</p>
<p>While jumping through Sasuke realized the portal wasn't the typical black color that it usually is. Instead, it was an even mix of red, white, and blue streaks.</p>
<p>Soon, he passed out from his exhaustion while traveling through the portal.</p>
<p>What he didn't realize was that he was actually almost out of chakra, so he shouldn't have been able to make that portal. Instead of his chakra being used, a weird energy had compensated for the missing chakra. Some sort of unknown celestial energy.</p>
<p>But what he did know was that he wasn't going to Konoha.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sasuke's Arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyy. Heyy. How y'all doin?...</p>
<p>ANYWHO!</p>
<p>Here's a new chapter. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sasuke woke up to wind flying through his hair and a racing heartbeat. He immediately looked around at his surroundings. He didn’t know anything about his situation, but one thing was certain. He was going to be sick if he kept tumbling like this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was tumbling down a golden tunnel in a similar fashion to the chakra in one of Naruto’s Rasengans. His movements were erratic and had no sense of direction. They were going all over the place. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tightly clamping his mouth shut with his only hand and forcing himself into a proper upright position, he quickly brought stability into the situation and was finally able to sit up properly. He sighed in blissful relief at his successful attempt to fix his positioning and prevent potential upchucking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After giving himself what seemed to be a few minutes to breathe, calm himself, and keep down whatever was trying to come back up, he began to analyze the predicament that he was currently in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this what my portal led to?” he asked out loud, not expecting an answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck is going on. This has never happened before. Usually, I just step through the portal and end up at my destination, I don’t drift down a golden tunnel,” he thought to himself pensively.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But before Sasuke had the opportunity to form a competent hypothesis about the ongoing predicament he seemed to have gotten himself into, a burst of red hot pain shot through his entire body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shinobi tend to have a very high pain tolerance. This helps with resisting torture and interrogation and allows the ninja to ignore many injuries obtained in battle so they can keep fighting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke was one of these shinobi.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This pain, however, was something different.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It felt as if his entire body was being torn apart at the molecular level by a thousand lava coated kunai. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His muscles and joints became as stiff as dried cement soon after, preventing him from screaming in agony. The pain was so great that he wasn’t able to revel in the comfort of unconsciousness either. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke was effectively immobilized as the searing pain seemed to slowly make its way to his left side. The nomadic agony didn’t stop moving until it finally reached his left eye socket and concentrated around what filled it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His Rinnegan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now finally able to move again, he clutched his eye while a deafening scream rang out. Uncontrollable tears streaked down the left side of his face as a result of his optic functions going haywire.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As his voice grew hoarse, the pain in his eye abruptly came to an end. But before Sasuke was able to catch a break, a thunderous booming could be heard all around him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Red veins quickly covered the celestial eye as blood could be seen dripping down his face, the same way his tears were flowing just a couple of minutes ago. It looked exactly how an overused Mangekyo Sharingan would be. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, a golden mist escaped from his eye and started swirling at a high speed several feet in front of Sasuke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Still clutching his throbbing eye, though the pain had completely dissipated, the now panting Sasuke looked up to notice the golden glow of the mist gradually changing color until it formed a portal identical to the one made earlier.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke groaned in annoyance and frustration while he cleaned up the mess that was made on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m definitely not making it to Konoha,” Sasuke muttered as he passed through the portal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>###</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shota Aizawa has witnessed some unique occurrences while patrolling the streets of Musutafu in the middle of the night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Drunkards walking into walls, druggies relieving themselves in public, irresponsible teenagers being, well, irresponsible, gang fights, and illegal underground quirk fights.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So when he saw a teenage boy fall out of a portal that looked like All Might had just thrown up all over it, he wasn’t surprised in the least. Moreso intrigued.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was 2 a.m. on a Saturday and Shouta, also known as pro hero Eraserhead, was currently patrolling the streets of Musutafu.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While he jumped from roof to roof in search of any criminal activity, he impatiently counted down the minutes until his patrol was finished.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As his patrol came to a close and he headed home, he noticed something peculiar on his way back to his apartment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could hear a faint ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>whrrr</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ coming from an alley he had already patrolled through.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hurrying towards the noise that had caught his attention, he was able to see a body be dumped from the All Might-Esque portal and face plant onto the ground. The person, who seemed to be a teenager, was lying flat in the prone position with his face in the ground. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wanting to get a better look at the kid and see if any serious help was needed, Eraserhead headed to where he was as fast as possible.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once he had reached the area, however, he noticed the person was gone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell? It took me about 5 seconds to get from that rooftop down here and he’s gone?” was all he said while searching the dark area for any sign of the kid.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After searching the immediate surrounding area for about five more minutes, he reluctantly decided to give up and go home. He disregarded the scene he witnessed as his eyes playing a trick on him because of his insomnia induced sleep deprivation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he arrived home, he removed his capture weapon and collapsed onto his bed. Figuring he could just shower when he wakes up. His mind completely forgetting what he had seen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>###</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Eraserhead quietly left the area, Sasuke figured he was safe and let out an exhausted sigh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That was close,” Sasuke muttered to himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stood up and brushed the dirt that he had acquired from his fall off his cloak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who was that and where am I?” Sasuke thought inquisitively, as his deductive side began to take over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately for him, however, the adrenaline that was coursing through his veins decided to stop being released at that same time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can figure all this bullshit out in the morning. For now, I have to find a place to rest,” he thought to himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He got up and tried walking away from his hiding spot, only for his exhaustion to hit him like a truck and cause his vision to blur.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Sasuke muttered under his breath as he reached out and carefully clung to the wall next to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He walked for what felt like hours to him but in reality, it was only a few minutes before he found himself a spot to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The little hideaway was fairly well hidden from the rest of the alley, which allowed for a very nice resting spot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke crawled inside and almost immediately collapsed. Hoping that he would have enough chakra to move around properly in the morning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>###</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Light footsteps could be heard making their way through a hallway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My Lord,” said a servant, bowing deeply at the throne of whoever sat atop it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it that you want?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>This attendant had many</span> <span>years of experience working for the celestial monarch who resided on the throne before him. But he knew he still had to deliver this news carefully or else.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your plan was successful. The ‘inferior creature’ has been sent to a world outside of his universe and most of the changes have been made.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Most?” seethed the monarch as he turned to face his attendant.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why most?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The attendant audibly gulped and began to sweat as his king’s malicious intent filled the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It seems there was an interference of some sort, my Lord, but do not worry, the plan is going smoothly.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What kind of interference?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A power similar to that of the 8 Divine Paths seemed to be protecting the man.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The king’s eyes widened at the news.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where did this new chakra come from?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no idea my lord, but it seems that the Uchiha is in possession of this power as well as the Fox we’re hunting. We can use the Uchiha to find that information.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The king pondered this for a moment before saying, “yes you are right, that Uchiha will prove to be useful in our endeavors of receiving what belongs to us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will send out a duo at once my lord. They will be successful.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Something as interesting as this will be handled directly by me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then my lord. I will take my leave and inform the rest of your future absence. Godspeed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once he was alone, the king chuckled to himself, “Now, this will be interesting.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for leaving y'all like that. You can go ahead and throw your blame at School, Laziness, and Procrastination, the 3 whores of unproductivity.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Solid As A Rock! Or...maybe not?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HEY GIRLIES! So as an apology gift for not updating in a month, here's a 4000+ word chapter. YAY! Also, I started using italics to distinguish between thoughts and verbal speech. I also changed up some of the tags a bit so make sure to read them over again. One more thing, I think I'm going to update weekly on Sundays or I'm gonna try at least. My consistency with anything is equivalent to spoiled milk lmao.</p><p>Stick around until the end bc I have something I want to ask y'all.</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>All he wanted was a goodnight’s rest. To give in to Sakura‘s advice and get the eight hours of sleep he needed for proper cognitive function sounded heavenly to him. Unfortunately, we don’t always get what we want, especially him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>###</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke’s eyes fluttered open as he stood in the middle of a bustling street.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” he asked, his high pitched voice going unnoticed by the strangers walking through the Uchiha sector center. He seemed to have reverted back to his seven-year-old self.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first, he didn’t notice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When his eyes picked up on the red hue that surrounded the buildings and people, he looked up and noticed the crimson sky that looked back at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His small eyes widened in fear and horror once he realized what was going on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His knees gave out as he collapsed to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Small hands flew to his head and tightly gripped his hair, the hyperventilation making his situation much worse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” muttered the panicking Sasuke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No No No No No NO NO NO NONONONONONO!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, someone appeared right in front of him. It was his older brother, Itachi Uchiha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sasuke, don’t cry,” the older brother said as he stroked Sasuke’s hair reassuringly, “everything will be okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“R-Really Itachi?” Sasuke asked. His panic decreased greatly at the comfort his brother provided. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surprised, he looked up to see an evil grin plastered onto his older brother’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Foolish little brother,” the </span>
  <em>
    <span>boy</span>
  </em>
  <span> sneered, as he brandished his sword.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I-Itachi!? Please! Don’t!” Sasuke begged while hot tears streamed down his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Itachi smirked as he launched himself at an elderly couple who, unfortunately, was at the wrong place at the wrong time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Itachi stop!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Itachi’s blade met no resistance as it swiftly flew across the throats of the elderly husband and wife. No surprise really, the boy </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> just finished sharpening his blade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One second the happy twain was walking home from the local weapons store. They had decided to get a special kunai for their grandson who had just graduated from the Ninja Academy. Now? Some of their blood lay splattered on the wall, like some sick art piece while the rest pooled under their limp bodies laying on the ground. The wife on top of her husband as a result of his vain filled attempt at shielding his beloved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke stood there, so shocked by the sight that he didn’t notice some of the blood that had also landed on him. In fact, there was more blood on him than on Itachi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Crazy how the victim suffers more than the perpetrator, isn’t it?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nor did he notice as his older brother slaughtered the rest of the people there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He killed with no discrimination. Men, women, and children all lay in their own pools of blood. Red camellias popping up, using the spilled blood as nutrients for growth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Little Sasuke,” Itachi whispered sinisterly as he approached his little brother..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This time, I won’t make the same mistake.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Itachi brought his sword down onto his neck, Sasuke didn’t even flinch. Too engrossed by the sight of scarlet flowers popping up and blossoming from where blood seeped into the dirt path to care about Itachi’s actions at the moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the scene changed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whiplash hit Sasuke like a truck as he shook himself out of the stupor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was no longer in the sector’s center, but back at home. In his parents’ bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes widened at the sight of his parents on their knees, heads turned away from Itachi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Execution-style.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just like before, Sasuke could only watch. As much as he wanted to look away from the slitting of throats, he just couldn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Itachi finished his task, he finally set his sights on his </span>
  <em>
    <span>foolish otouto</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Sasuke failed to notice the tear tracks staining his older brother’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke snapped himself out of his initial shock and ran in the opposite direction as fast as he could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only one thought coursed through his mind as tears danced across his face, “I DON’T WANNA DIE!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His coarse scream reverberated throughout the entire house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden, Sasuke’s entire world rotated to the right. Then 180°.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had been decapitated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Itachi stepped in front of Sasuke’s blurring vision and raised his sword.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like I said, Little Sasuke, I won't make the same mistake this time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Itachi’s sword plunged into the depths of his skull and everything went black for the younger Uchiha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>###</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NOOO!” Sasuke screamed as he woke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His breaths were quick and shallow, a negligible amount of oxygen was entering his lungs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mind was foggy and he couldn’t form any coherent thoughts, it was as if someone had just set off a smoke bomb on his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hyperventilation seemed to worsen as it got harder for Sasuke to breathe. Each breath got shorter and shorter until he started swaying left and right as his mind began to shut down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not even a minute later he passed out from the lack of oxygen being supplied to his brain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fortunately for him, this time he wasn’t met with the torment of dreams.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>###</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he woke up for the second time that day, Sasuke sat up groggily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Straight away he attempted to look around and take in his surroundings, but between sleep still weighing down his eyelid and the archetypical darkness of the alley, he couldn’t make out much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood up and stretched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A loud yawn escaped his lips as he squinted at the sun whose light avoided the backstreet like it was the plague.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The remnants of sleep clung desperately to his person as he stumbled slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While propping himself up on a wall to prevent more stumbling as he woke himself up, he saw something gleam in the corner of his right eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lazily trudged towards the source of the meager illumination that was being swallowed up by the surrounding blackness and came across a severely cracked and chipped mirror reflecting the pathetically slim amounts of sunlight straying into the alley. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Much of the mirror’s glass laid sprawled out all over the ground creating an alluring display of dancing sunlight as Sasuke walked between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He decided to check himself out using the parts of the mirror that remained loyal and stayed in the frame instead of escaping at the most opportune moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke picked up the reflective item and suspended it in the air a few inches in front of his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What he saw washed his entire body free of any drowsiness that wanted to continue hanging on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It snapped him back into reality as the gears in his head began turning, churning out emotions such as shock, wonder, and anger until his brain, unconsciously, decided horror was the perfect facial description to display in this situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t an adult. For the most part, his body had been reverted to his old fourteen-year-old self.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the initial shock wore off, Sasuke consolidated his thoughts into one question. A question both vague and general but specific when contextualized.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck?” he wondered out loud, not for anyone in particular to hear but to just voice his thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What bothered Sasuke most about this whole ordeal though, was the fact his duckbutt haircut had returned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke sighed, “there’s no point getting pissed off over this stupid situation,” he said while glaring at the top of his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he calmed down, curiosity finally decided to show itself and Sasuke promptly got to work analyzing the situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How the hell did this happen? I bet it has something to do with that damn tunnel I floated through earlier. But what exactly happened?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke stood there with his hand on his chin as he thought about the overly strange occurrence in silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, he had made some headway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Considering the pain was concentrated in my Rinnegan it might have something to do with the Six Paths Chakra I got from the Sage.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke’s new theory only had previous knowledge and conjecture to go off of but it wasn’t very far from the truth. It seemed that even though his body had reverted to when he was fourteen years old, he was still missing an arm and both dojutsu and chakra reserves remained unchanged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, to mainly see if he could still fight well, he was going to check on two attributes that could mean the difference between life and death for a shinobi. They’re chakra control and reaction speed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>These two aspects of shinobi training are constant no matter the fighting style or technique and Sasuke had to make sure he was still close to his adulthood proficiency while in his teenage body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thought up many ideas on how to perform the test.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Focusing his chakra at the bottom of his feet and walking up walls and on water were classic but good ways to test his chakra control. He also thought of dropping a rock and catching it before it hit the ground as a </span>
  <em>
    <span>good enough</span>
  </em>
  <span> way to test his reaction speed. However, he ended up settling on something that would combine both chakra control and reaction speed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He picked up a decent-sized rock that fit perfectly in the palm of his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The test consisted of focusing chakra into his hand as he threw the rock at a wall and catching it after it ricochets back off said wall. This was a good way to test chakra control because if he used too much chakra he would make a hole in the wall, and if his reaction speed isn’t up to par then he would get hit by the speeding rock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But there was a twist. Each time he threw the rock back, he would increase its speed to make sure it rebounded faster and he would flick his wrist to make the returning direction less predictable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started slow, allowing himself to get used to catching the rock before he started the actual test.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he officially started, he didn’t go slow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gradually increasing his chakra and making sure the rock’s return speed was increasing at the same rate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He dove and lunged as the rock occasionally went in directions nowhere near him. A dent could be seen growing on the wall after each return of the rock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things seemed to be going smoothly, his chakra control was on point and his reaction speed was as high as ever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately for him, however, on the 289th return, a glimpse of something black and white entered his vision as it flew across the building tops. This minuscule distraction caused Sasuke to miss the rock as it rebounded off the wall and into his eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His right eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!” Sasuke yelled as he clenched his right eye and stumbled backwards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some passersby heard him and glanced in his direction, but nobody wanted to get involved with a profanity yelling teenager in a dark as hell alleyway. They were probably homeless and looking for a fix.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m gonna be practically blind now, can’t keep my left eye open and my right eye is gonna swell shut!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned to the mirror to assess the damage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is bullshit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If it weren’t for his body’s above-average durability, the damage done would definitely have been much worse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let out an annoyed sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You good down there?” he heard someone shout from above him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke turned around and looked up, his hand now leaving his face and slowly inching towards his chokutō. He looked up to see a man with a long greyish-white scarf sitting on his shoulders while it was loosely wrapped around his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had on an outfit consisting of a black scruffy long-sleeved shirt, black pants, and black combat boots. His yellow goggles stayed firm on his forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” Sasuke muttered, recognizing the man from last night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” asked the man who began to slowly make his way down to where Sasuke stood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glared at the man. Well, the type of glare that consists of a closed left eye and a right one that was soon going to be sealed shut by swelling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man finally made it down the side of the building and landed near him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ouch!” he exclaimed, “what happened to your eye?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You and your building jumping are what happened.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man raised an eyebrow, as if to say “explain”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was testing some skills by throwing and catching a rock, but then you jumped across the gap I was in. I saw you in the corner of my eye, got distracted, and here we are,” he made sure to extend his arm for emphasis.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay then,” the man seemed satisfied with the explanation, “What happened to your arm?” the man asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Seems he doesn’t remember me from last night. Either he didn’t get a good look or his memory is shit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Personal business is what happened. Now get the fuck away from me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man sighed tiredly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I at least check out your eye? It’s swelling up and bleeding quite a bit; you’ll end up with an infection if it’s not treated properly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke quite clearly knew he wasn’t fine. His eye was hit by a rock at 276 mph, of course he’s not fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s none of your concern.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, when I see a kid with a bleeding and swelling up like a water balloon, I make it my concern,” the man replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a fucking kid,” Sasuke spat, surprising himself with his excessive anger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The, probably, homeless man raised an eyebrow questioningly, “Really? How old are you then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke then remembered the de-aging that occurred. It wouldn’t make much sense if he told him his real age. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, reluctantly, he grit his teeth and clenched his fists, “I’m...fourteen years old,” he stated, trying to remain calm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a satisfied smirk appearing on his face, the man said, “that’s what I thought.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke was about to explode in a fit of rage when the man asked what his name was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sasuke Uchiha,” replying to the simple inquiry was all he could do to prevent himself from skewering the man with his acutely sharpened blade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a lesson out of Naruto’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>How To Address Those Who Are Older Than You 101</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Sasuke asked slyly “What’s your name, </span>
  <em>
    <span>old man</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amused by the flinch he witnessed, he smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not that old. I’m only 31, and my name’s Eraserhead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke’s smirk fell at hearing his age.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well shit. He’s younger than me...but I can’t let him know that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a pretty strange name Eraserhead-san.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s my hero name, not my real name.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Smart idea to keep your identity a secret if you usually meet up with people in back alleyways.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hero name? Aren’t heroes those characters in children’s T.V. shows?” Sasuke asked, genuinely confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man, now known to Sasuke as Eraserhead, seemed to inch closer to get a better look at his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Some are just characters in T.V. shows, but after the emergence of quirks, those superheroes became a part of everyday life. We’re similar to the police department but we don’t have the power to make arrests and stuff like that. I personally don’t like the spotlight, so I chose to become an underground hero. We deal with house calls, small time villains, street corner drug dealers, and the occasional mental breakdown.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke’s opinion of the guy changed during his explanation. Assuming he wasn’t lying, the man was a very good person and someone Sasuke could trust, to an extent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can relax, you know. I’m not gonna hurt you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He visibly loosened his stance and removed his hand from the ready and waiting chokutō.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seems pretty bad doesn’t it? Lemme take a look.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Begrudgingly, Sasuke let him inspect the mini crime scene taking up space on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aizawa sighed, “You’re bleeding more than I thought. I’m gonna have to take you to a hospital for stitches.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon hearing the word hospital, Sasuke’s remaining anger dissipated as sadness and guilt laid claim to the space in his mind. Being away from the village for extended periods of time procures a lot of opportunities for guilt to eat away at a person.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing Sasuke’s expression sadden, Aizawa decided against going to the hospital.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or you can come with me to U.A. Highschool, Recovery Girl would be able to heal you easily with her quirk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s U.A.?” Sasuke asked. As long as it wasn’t a hospital, anywhere was fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aizawa was shocked at the question. U.A. was the number one Hero Academy in the nation, he thought everyone in Japan would know what it was or at least heard of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a school that makes pro heroes, they’re the people I was talking about earlier. I’m the teacher for the hero course’s class 1-A.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmph,” is all Sasuke replied with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go then. I don’t want you going blind from an infection in that eye, but first, let me wrap it up with some gauze and tape.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While wrapping up the eye, Aizawa decided to further his inquiry, “inferring from your lack of a left arm and the fact it’s been closed this whole time, you probably lost your left eye. Didn’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke nodded, ersatz sheepishness plastered on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he was done, Eraserhead turned to walk out of the alley and towards U.A. Sasuke brought his hand up and felt the closed eyelid covering his Rinnegan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kid! You coming?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If only you knew the truth, Eraserhead-san.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>###</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon entering his chambers, he stopped inside the doorway. He made sure not to take another step.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He always does this whenever he decides to leave the throne room. Basking in the glory of his complete dominance and power never fails to send shivers down his spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He completely entered the room and promptly sat at his desk. Taking off his crown and gently setting it down next to him, he began brainstorming ideas about how he should approach the problem his attendant presented to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he quickly hit a brick wall thanks to his narrowmindedness. Even gods have their flaws.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not possible!” he yelled in frustration.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No </span>
  <em>
    <span>vulgar creature</span>
  </em>
  <span> would be able to wield any type of power similar to that of the Divine Paths!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While he had his...superiority complex induced breakdown, a glowing red projectile suddenly entered his peripheral vision. He could feel the chakra radiating from the rod as it flew past the right side of his head and hooked onto his crown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man wielding the chakra fishing rod reeled back the string and the crown went flying in his direction until he caught it and twirled it around on his index finger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww, looks like you’ve been dethroned </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hibari-sama</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The eye on his forehead seemed to twitch in annoyance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned around to face the annoyance that seemed to enjoy harassing his lordship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Return it to me,” said the annoyed man, “Now, Urashiki.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The one who took the crown made a confused face full of faux innocence. “What crown?” he asked as he hid the crown behind his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His patience was on the edge of depletion. The news from earlier about humans wielding a power similar to the Divine Paths had already decreased the small amount of patience the kind had, and seeing his subordinate disobey a direct order caused that patience to decrease to zero.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he’s an elegant and posh king who is supposed to radiate opulence to those beneath him, so all he decided to do was let out a small sigh instead of the alternative.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I heard about your plans on making Senpai the new king Hibari-sama. Gotta make sure this stays clean so I just decided to inspect it.” Seems like Urashiki decided to drop the idiotic act, at least he knew it wasn’t convincing anyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The king cocked an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you questioning my cleanliness? I have it cleaned and polished three times a day.” The threatening tone in his voice indicating he didn’t have any patience left and that one more annoyance would set him off, but, of course, Urashiki didn’t notice this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s pretty hard to believe my lord.” Urashiki tore his gaze away from the crown and met the king’s eyes head-on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Considering you’re the one who tried to get Momoshiki-senpai to marry that filthy wench, Kaguya,” spat Urashiki, he was getting uncharacteristically pissed off. “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honestly Hibari-sama, who does she think she is? You should’ve kept a better leash on that bitch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There it was. The final push. His patience had finally gone into the negatives.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Urashiki,” spoke the king. The entire room was instantly engulfed in a sea of animosity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bloodlust that rolled off the king like a wheel down a hill caused Urashiki to still. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His entire body closed up. His pores and glands stopped producing sweat and saliva and his throat tightened and closed up. He needed to vomit but the cardiac sphincter refused to contract and allow the contents of his stomach to flow out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt like he was hit by a truck as the air in his lungs was forcibly pushed out of him. Trying to reclaim the air he lost, he went to inhale, but soon found out his trachea had been closed off and his diaphragm paralyzed. Allowing for no air to inflate his lungs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t even think. The bloodlust was invading his mind and prevented neural connections from being made.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noise had left the room. The white noise typically making itself at home had gone on vacation. The only audible sound was Urashiki’s slowing heart rate. Make no mistake, however, Urashiki’s slowing heart rate wasn’t a result of being in a calm and beautiful place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was dying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Urashiki Otsutsuki was going to die.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do not speak about her that way,” The king said threateningly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think just because you’re the self-proclaimed ‘most-talented’ Otsutsuki I won’t put you in your place? I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>the </span>
  </em>
  <span>king! You will obey me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dare disrespect me or my daughter again and I won’t hesitate to dispose of you, regardless of your </span>
  <em>
    <span>skills</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he seethed vehemently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do I make myself clear?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After receiving no response he reeled back the bloodlust, declaring the intense </span>
  <em>
    <span>lecture</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Urashiki immediately collapsed to the floor and dry heaved. Shivers overtook his body as he felt his heartbeat start to rise and get back to normal levels. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>About to turn around and get back to work, an idea popped into Hibari’s head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Urashiki,” he commanded, without any bloodlust this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yes my l-lord?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go meet up with Momoshiki. You, him, and Kinshiki will deal with the Fox for me. Tell him I sent you, he should then explain to you the plan. Once finished, contact me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now getting himself into a kneeling position, Urashiki responded, “Of course my lord.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Urashiki got up to exit the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Urashiki here, take this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Urashiki caught the orb Hibari threw at him and his eyes widened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-H-Hibari-sama w-why,” Urashiki paused to compose himself, “why did you give me this!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The king had passed to Urashiki a fragment of his Divine Paths Chakra. This strange chakra was the predecessor to Hagoromo’s Six Paths Chakra, but no one knew that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It exudes absolute authority and may only be wielded by those who are in the running of becoming king or the king himself, if anyone else were to attempt to use it, they would transform into a ball of fire and burn until nothing remained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need you to pass that on to Momoshiki for me. I’ve been training him in preparation for him to succeed me, he’ll know how to use it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He swiftly got up, bowed, and ran out of the room like a startled mouse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the door was closed, Hibari got up and retrieved the crown Urashiki had dropped during his near-death experience.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After lightly brushing any dust that may have fallen onto the jewels, he placed it upon his head once again as a serious expression appeared on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am Hibari Otsutsuki. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>God-King</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok, so. I wanted to see if y'all would be ok with me adding some custom abilities to some of the characters. They'll still have their canon skillset, but I just wanna make some people more OP than they already are. God knows they're gonna need it lmao, so just make a comment saying if ur ok with it or not.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sasuke's Quirk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so much for my uPdAtE sChEdULe</p><p>anyway, favorite jpop artists/bands...and GO!</p><p>female: 1st: milet; 2nd: LiSA, YOASOBI, and avu-chan<br/>male: kenshi yonezu</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Once they arrived at the gates of U.A., Eraserhead placed Sasuke near the wall and let go of his arm to present his I.D. at the inspection booth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke decided to just lean on the wall while he waited for the entrance to open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not being able to see is pretty shitty. I wonder if this is how Itachi felt when he went blind.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost instantly, his mood took a swan dive off U.A.’s roof at the thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>You don’t have to forgive me...</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey let’s go. The gates are open.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke didn’t respond as he began to slowly lose himself while reminiscing about his older brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>No matter what you decide to do from now on...</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Eraserhead waved his hand in front of Sasuke’s barely open distant right eye, “you good over there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the lack of a response, the underground hero sighed, “Come on kid, we don’t have all day.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he noticed the tears running down Sasuke’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>...I will love you forever.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke jumped as he was knocked out of the vicious stupor that encapsulated him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” the pro hero said while tapping Sasuke’s shoulder, “let’s go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He roughly wiped away the new set of tears forming at the corners of his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eraserhead, with his now melancholic visage, gently grabbed him and slowly directed him inside and through the maze which was U.A. Highschool.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>###</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the duo arrived outside Recovery Girl’s office, Eraserhead knocked three times to make sure his presence was known.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door swung open and a small old lady with a syringe-like walking stick came out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aizawa? What do you need? Aren’t you supposed to be on patrol?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not so anonymous anymore, now are you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though he couldn’t see her well, her voice evoked a mental image of a stern and strict yet caring old lady. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I found this kid in some back-alley being an idiot. Reminded me of a stray cat,” he said while revealing the injured Sasuke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She carefully glanced over the boy. Her medical prowess and heroic nature quickly kicked in as she analyzed him from head to toe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His right eye wrapped up tightly in gauze and tape, and the missing left arm instantly stood out to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh dearie,” she whispered sympathetically, “come sit down over here. I’ll fix you right up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the offer, Sasuke moved to sit down on the rolling chairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He made himself comfortable while Recovery Girl’s gaze focused back onto Aizawa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go wait out in the hallway Aizawa. In fact, don’t you have patrolling to do? Get to it,” she said while slamming her syringe on the ground like a judge to their gavel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let out a characteristic sigh, “Yes I’ll be going now. Thank you Chiyo-san.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he left though, he made a request of Recovery Girl. He made sure Sasuke couldn’t hear him, of course, or atleast, he thought he did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could you look him up in the database for me? I’m pretty familiar with the back alley folk in that part of town and I’ve never seen him before in my life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure Aizawa. I’ll make sure to do that </span>
  <em>
    <span>after</span>
  </em>
  <span> healing him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded. Taking this as the end of the conversation, she closed her door and made her way to the injured boy waiting patiently in her office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eraserhead, performing his signature sigh and forehead rub, swiftly exited the building and returned to jumping from roof to roof with his support scarf wrapped around his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>###</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s your name dearie?” she asked, unwrapping the gauze with both care and precision, like a true medical professional.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke hesitated, he wasn’t sure if letting her look him up was the best idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck it. What’s the worst she could do? Plus, it’ll make my time here much more interesting.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sasuke Uchiha.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She led him to the large sink on the other side of the room. She turned the right knob and ran ice-cold water over his eye to help relieve some pain and get rid of any dirt and debris.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about your quirk?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She passed him a towel to dry off his eye and began to disinfect it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Quirk? Aizawa mentioned those earlier, but never explained what they were. Maybe I’ll just ask her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s a quirk?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Recovery Girl looked up at him, slightly confused, then shrugged her shoulders. She’s met stranger people than Sasuke in her younger years, well, she thought she had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quirks are special powers that became a common occurrence throughout the world many years ago,” she explained, “around 80% of people have these strange powers and only 20% of the population don’t. We call those without quirks, quirkless.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke hummed, indicating he understood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I’m assuming those who are quirkless are discriminated against? Thought of as weak and useless?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Recovery Girl sighed as she began applying a disinfectant to his injury, “unfortunately, yes. Many of them are indeed discriminated against and seen as weak and useless. This aspect of society is one of the main reasons why the suicide rates of youth have skyrocketed in recent years.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sakura would be able to help them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to assume you don’t have a quirk? Seeing as to how you didn’t know what they were.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You would be incorrect with that assumption because I do, in fact, have a quirk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” her eyebrow quirked up, “Care to show me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit! What am I supposed to show her-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then a grin appeared on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, but you’ll have to heal me first since it has to do with my eye.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She promptly resumed her work, wiping the H</span>
  <b>₂</b>
  <span>O</span>
  <b>₂</b>
  <span> solution off and reapplying it. Making sure the wound was truly cleaned up before she used her quirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She returned her tools to their original places and lined Sasuke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get ready dearie. Since this is your first time, it might cause more fatigue than usual.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke relaxed while also making himself ready for the wave of fatigue that was going to hit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then she used her quirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The stretching lips surprised him a lot less than they should have.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that's what happens when you’ve spent many years of your life with Orochimaru. Stretchy body parts become commonplace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She finished and Sasuke was good as new. Physically, at least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, want to show me that quirk of yours dearie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned to face his healer and slowly opened his right eye, revealing an obsidian black pupil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Recovery Girl was intrigued by the eye, this was the first time she’d ever seen a truly black iris before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the black color started fading away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One second it was black as night, the next second it was red with 3 markings on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Recovery Girl’s eyes widened at the sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I call it the Sharingan. It grants heightened visual prowess and alters my perception of time by making everything I see seem as if it were slowing down. As a result of these two qualities, I can read the slightest movements in my opponent’s muscles and predict their next attacks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing flashy but it is practical,” she said, “would be really useful in close-quarters combat scenarios.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about your other eye?” she asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time for the big lie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed, “when I was younger I was kidnapped. The perpetrators knew about my quirk and wanted it, so when they went to take it I lashed out in a desperate attempt to protect myself. Unfortunately, however, it was a useless attempt and only worsened my situation. In the end, I still got the eye stolen, and as punishment for harming one of the surgeons, I had my left arm removed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke was trying his best to convey a feeling of sadness and despair through his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Didn’t really work, but the story made up for where his acting failed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, dearie...I’m so sorry. Do you want me to check it out for you?” she couldn’t believe what she had just heard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke made a small smile, “there’s no need to examine it. All I need is an eyepatch and I’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded and got up from her little stool.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She searched through her cabinets and drawers until she spotted an old box of eyepatches she kept just in case.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pulled it out and threw it over to Sasuke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He caught it with ease and peeled off the sticker sealing it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took one out, strapped it over his head, and fitted the patch over his left eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need help dearie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No I’m good,” he replied as he finished putting it on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here’s a mirror,” she said, handing him a small handheld mirror.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He quickly thought of how the eyepatch looked and decided it looked good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I never was one for fashion. That was all Sakura’s job. This duckbutt is still bothering me though.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He handed the mirror back and thanked her for healing him and the eyepatch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sure you don’t want to lay down and rest for a while? I can call Aizawa to come get you after he finishes his patrolling. He seemed really concerned when he dropped you off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh there’s no need, but does this place have a library?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes it does actually. It’s on the third floor and behind the set of doors in the main hallway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke got off the bed and walked to the door, twisting the knob and opening it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, once again,” he said bowing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No problem dearie. Stay safe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke nodded and walked out the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He swiftly shut it and sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Recovery Girl sat down at her computer and sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now. Let’s get to that library.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now. Let’s search that boy up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>###</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d been wandering around the school with his Sharingan active, memorizing its layout just in case he would end up needing to know his way around the school one day when he bumped into someone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So much for sharp senses dumbass.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no! You okay? Here,” the boy Sasuke had bumped into offered his hand, “let me help you up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Accepting the offer, Sasuke got up and brushed himself off. His Sharingan was still active.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my gosh! Your eye looks so cool!” the blue-haired girl squealed, “is it your quirk? What’s it called? Why’s it red? Why do you have an eyepatch? What happened to your arm-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nejire.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a soft and quiet voice barely able to overcome her own loud voice yet was enough to get her to calm down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned around and Sasuke saw another kid who was hugging himself tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not nice to ask all those questions to someone you just met.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tilted her head in confusion then finally understood. She quickly apologized to Sasuke and walked back to the other boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about her. sometimes she can just get a bit too excited when she sees a new quirk. My name is Mirio Togata.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He held out his arm and Sasuke could see his blonde hair and blue eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All he needs are some whiskers</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My name’s Sasuke Uchiha.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow! That’s such a cool name! My name’s Nejire Hado and this guy’s” she gestured to the nervous kid, “name is Tamaki Amajiki. It’s nice to meet you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He observed the three of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They seem decently experienced in combat. Quite a bit older than your typical genin though.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke wanted to test them but he didn’t know how to bring up the topic without seeming hostile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were just going to the PE grounds for martial arts training, but we need a fourth person since we only have three. You seem pretty strong, wanna come with us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He can tell someone’s strong just by looking at them? Definitely experienced, but how much experience does he have? Let’s find out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>